Tales of High School
by Memoria Aurion
Summary: Gwin was just trying to build a club. What did she get? The mayor's daughter who seems like a lost old soul and a girl that sticks up for those who can't. But why are Kratos and Jade working together? Where are they trying to go?
1. Meeting

Tales of High School ...a bunch of Tales of crossovers!

~Prologue

High School. Blech, right? Most adults say that if given the choice, they'd never go back. Amazingly enough, I'm one of the... say, three, that could tolerate Mirsa High School again, if given the chance. I mean... that IS where it all began. What? Are you curious now? Then, let me tell you a few Tales of High School.

~Chapter 1: "Meeting" Part 1

When the bell rang to signal the release of students from class for the final time that stressful Monday afternoon, Gwin finished printing out a document from a library computer: the soon to be formed anime and gaming club's constitution. Mindful of the imporantance of the parchment, she placed it in a folder, a smile gracing across her face as if she'd won a significan award.

The library was empty- save the eager Gwin. That seemed to be par for the course, there weren't even any people studying, she must have been the only person who liked to read. Pitiful...

Mrs. Chico, a small woman of nearly sixty, looked over from her desk, shaking her head. There was no way she could keep the library open for only one person. "Sorry, Gwin, but the turnout seems a little... short. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Gwin nodded with a reply, "Of course, I'll reserve next Monday with you, if that's all right." She carefully placed her constituion for her club in her bookbag.

The petite lady smiled. "Cheerful as always, aren't you? Fine then, I'll close up, you just run along," she said, trying not to sound too excited about going home.

"You don't need any help?"

"No, hon, I've got it."

"I won't be picked up for a little while, I've got plenty of time."

"Gwin, I'm saying that all I have to do is turn off the lights and lock the door. I don't have anything you can do, dear," Mrs. Chico finally said sternly.

Gwin nodded again, "Oh all right, then. Couldn't hurt to ask." She shrugged, all ready depressed that her turnout was so nonexistant. Certainly someone in this racist middle American town was a little more informed about entertainment... she slung her bookback off her shoulder and strolled out of the heave double library doors quite peacefully.

Across the way on the outside wall of the school office was a huge display about the winner of the Back-To-School talent show that took place last week, a girl named Randi won it. Somehow a girl lacking in popularity and charm won one of the biggest competitions in school. Gwin tried to figure out how that was possible, until she noticed someone sittind down under the mural of some girl she didn't know.

The person was hunched over and rather sad looking, so the only good natured thing Gwin knew to do was to talk to this person and find out what was up. After all, she did have time to spare.

"Excuse me..."

"Please don't ask me for an autograph, I'd like to finish my game. The re-re-release of Never Ending Fantasy 4!" The person looked up revealing a short haired, four eyed well dressed female holding up a portable gaming console. "Oh, you aren't one of those eager-to-please-me-just-to-get-on-my-dad's-good-side asswipes! Sorry about that, I just missed the bus because I was absorbed into my fame, so I just crashed here to play!" She stood up, brushed off her left hand, and extended it for a shake. "Name's Randi."

Gwin didn't catch anything Randi tried to say. She was too surprised to see a girl holding a gaming anything. "Ah," she said a little passively, "I'm Gwin... wait... you're THE Randi? The talent show-"

Randi cut Gwin off completely. "Don't talk about it, please. Everyone knows about THAT fiasco. I wanted an honest and adequate judge panel. But I was handed victory just because of perverse politicians... I hate that, why does my dad have to be mayor?"

'You do like to talk,' Gwin thought. "To be honest, Randi, I didn't know about that. I didn't go to the talent show, because I didn't have the three bucks for the ticket." She shrugged and accepted the handshake. "I'm usually in my own little world."

"With your own... little friends?" Randi asked, as if she completely understood the situation. She laughed quietly. "We're alike than you know, Gwin. Escapism is for all classes of society from the rich to the unfortunate."

Gwin wasn't sure what to think of her new aquantance yet. Something felt strange about Randi's presence, and unlike a lot of rich kids in high school, she seemed... real.

"I see you have a GBASP in your hands," Gwin changed the subject.

"Yeah, I get called a geek for it. But I can't leave my RPGs alone. They are my wide adventures across worlds unlike this one. One of my favorite allows me to raise virtual pets, and that's the closest I'll get to having a real pet, so I'm rather glad for video games."

Inside, Gwin cried. She had found the perfect candidate for her club. "Are you interested in joining an anime and gaming club, by chance?" she asked, trying not to force the issue.

"Truthfully, the question should be do you want to deal with me?" Randi asked. "Too much publicity ruins things. I'm not suited for 'clubs', Gwin, but thank you for the offer. I do have a question for you, though."

"Shoot."

"Do I have to be in the club to be your friend?"

"You seriously want to be friends?" Gwin asked, almost on the verge of crying.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked."

"Okay then. We can be friends."

"Thanks!"

*****

"What's the reading?"

"0.5778%, why?"

"What does it need to cross over?"

"You CAN'T be serious, Kratos."

"I have to be, Jade. He is going to cross over soon. Forcystus told me himself, and there's no guy inside Cruxis that he trusts more. How much more do we need?"

"At least a full 5%, Kratos. You won't get it for another month, if fonons flow the way they should."

"God, Jade, I thought you were a miracle worker."

"Only with miracle quality the way, you might terminate prematurely if you do this, and I'd hate to tell the poor girl of your fate myself. I'm not good with delivering bad news."

Kratos' frustration came to a peak before he finally turned around and hoped to high hell that he didn't reach Mirsa before Kratos could. At times he didn't know to handle his partner, and at other times, he enjoyed it.

CHAPTER 1 END...

Authoress Notes:  
Tales of High School, my original story version, rough draft revamped and edited. YAY. So it starts. I know Emily isn't in here, I'm currently writing her entrance scene in Chapter 2, where she helps Gwin in a class. Anymore than that would be spoliers! I know this is late as hell, but with my crazy work scedule and limited amount of time on the compy, I do what I can with what I've got.

I'm also working on Klarth's entrance, because he's not working with Kratos, Jade, and Forcystus. I can't say anymore due to spoliers. I'm not sure if Klarth is going to be serious or a goofball yet, because I'm trying to weigh the characters out to see how to create an eloquent balance.

Oh and Randi's character? She's rude to a certain extent. You'll see later how she shows her softer side, but before she gets close to someone, she's not arrogant, she's... got a Jade like personality, at best.

Best lines in chapter 1?

"I thought you were a miracle worker!" --Kratos "Only with miracle quality equipment." --Jade

Oh, and for some reason, I detect a small amount of shounen-ai for this one. After thinking about the characters so much, I realized that Randi's love isn't in Kratos, it's in her boyfriend, whom you have yet to meet (even those that are versed in the RP version of the story). Kratos loves her to an extent, kinda like a big brother/little sister type of love - they hug and have their own rivalries and that... but I don't know why I want to put KratosxJade together. I love Kratos and Jade, but I love them seperately!! 


	2. The Plan

BEEP! BEEP!

'Stupid alarm,' Gwin thought, throwing a pillow in hopes of the alarm clock breaking. Unfortunately, it knocked over her favorite game character statue instead. She shot up instantly, placing it back in it's original ordained spot and then realized, that, yes, the alarm clock had won. She DID have to get up.

Mornings were never any high school student's specialty, Gwin included. She got a shower, managed to get dressed and eat, only to find she was still exausted. She figured out that she did stay up too late the night before, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Since she lived about a mile from school, she usually hiked the distance on pretty mornings. The sun was up and she had time to spare, so she turned on her CD player, snatched up her bookbag, and walked out in an effort to make the day the best it could be. Though she had a sweeping suspicion things were going to go a tad bit wrong.

*  
- 2nd Period - Art Class

Today was the day of presentation. Everyone had been working on ant art project for three weeks, and now they had to showcase it for their class. Some students really went out of their way to make it great and expensive looking, but only three didn't seem to really 'showcase' much wealth.

"Gwin you're up next," the art teacher declared promptly. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure it's wonderful."

She gulped, carrying her portfolio up to the front to pull out her completed project. An entire chapter of an original manga she wrote, planned, and and drew by herself. "My project is a doujinshi, which is Japanese for 'self published comics'," she explained. "My story is about a battle between angels and devils on the control of Earth, which is a common story, but this is different: the devils aren't really devils - they just look like devils to the angels, and it messes with their heads a lot."

A student raised his hand. "Hey, I don't see any action or even any heroes in your comic." he complained.

Gwin cleared her throat before explaining. "Japanese comics cover everything from actoin, drama, and open sexuality to romance, adventure, and even biography. It's an art from called 'manga'."

Another student poised a question. "Why're the eyes so big?"

And yet another: "Why don't you draw American comics, you're American!"

Her face grew redder with each racist, uncultured, uniformed question until she finally burst out in anger, "AMERICA IS NOT THE ONLY COUNTRY ON THIS OVER-POPULATED, UNDER APPRICIATED HUNK OF PLANETARY ROCK!"

Many students were horrified. They never had any idea that Gwin could be... loud. Or angry.

The teacher quickly pushed Gwin to the hall, and that's when she knew she actually said what was on her mind. LOUDLY. Her mind froze: surely they'd suspend her for violence! Then she'd be grounded! Or WORSE.

Oh. Shit.

Those were the only two words she could find in her mind.

"Hey, don't be upset," a voice came frm the other side of the hall. "I heard your speech. Very nice."

Gwin looked up to find Emily, a tough, quiet girl with long chesnut brown hair. Even though they were of completely different social positions, Gwin believed Emily reminded her of Randi somehow.

"N-Nice?"

"Yeah. Not often do the shy and quiet types speak their mind. Somewhere in there, you are very brave," Emily smiled. "My name's Emily." In the back of her mind, Gwin imagined Emily weilding a scythe. For an RPG fan, you could learn a lot about someone if you figured out the weapon and style of fighting someone would have.

"You really think so? I know I'm going to be punished..."

"And you knew it when you exploded, too. But that still doesn't change the fact: you still had an outburst. Don't worry, you'll most likely only get a warning. Especially if I'm sent in with you," Emily said, giving a thumbs up. "I'll keep you under my wing if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you, Emily, but not even you can save me from my parents," Gwin repsonded.

"Not unless you empancipate 'em," Emily laughed outloud, causing a teacher to send them both to the office. "Ah well. Don't worry. I know everyone in the office, you'll be fine."

*****

"Give that back, you cold hearted son-of-a-bitch!" RAndi screaming, throwing a right handed punch. "I've had that all my life!"

"This necklace'll pay a bundle," a cruel student laughed. "This jewel is beautiful!"

"You've no right to touch something that doesn't belong to you," a voice said behind the sniveling twirp. The guy stood taller than Randi, and had superior strength. "So... give it back?" he asked peacefully.

"E-Chan!!"

"I'm giving it to the local pawnshop!"

-THUD!-

"No, you aren't. Returned the pretty to it's owner and forget about this little trinket, would you?"

-SMACK!-

"You there! Stop this fighting!"

Randi turned around, and two words came to mind.

'I. WIN.'

*****

So, four adolesants sat in the office. Gwin, for 'disrupting class'. Randi and E-chan for 'fighting'. Emily for... they didn't know why Emily was there yet, she didn't seem to talk much about herself.

Randi noticed Gwin there, which surprised her. "I didn't think you'd be in trouble, Miss Club Founder," she said quietly.

"They're going to kill me," Gwin muttered.

"I keep telling you, they aren't going to kill you, kiddo," Emily retorted with a slight laugh. "Guess you've never made trouble before, then?"

Gwin shook her head. "No..."

"I can get you out of this mess," Randi said proudly. So we all can meet by the Giant Ash Tree together!"

"All of us?" Emily asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "I find that hard to believe."

"You don't know how big of a distraction I can be," Randi said, pointing to herself. "You'll be in here fifthteen minutes, tops."

E-Chan laughed. "You're useful, at least."

"At least, my ass!"

Mr. Reyes was a unique principal, not many every thought the way he did about punishment. He never, ever made kids write sentances or do detention after school. He was more into hitting a psycological spot for each kid, usually that entailed something they abhored doing.

He strolled in the office with a smirk on his face. "Well well," he said with a shrug. "Four members of society, all of different standpoints, but all of you the same personality type. All of you are in here because you are anti-social. Fighting, disrupting, and backtalking... all of you..."

Gwin cowered, visibly. Mr. Reyes could tell just how fearful she was, and he almost felt sorry for her, as she was going to have to confront her own behavior.

"Am I antisocial for doing the right thing?" Emily thought aloud. "Because I don't take bribes like SOME people around here? I just wanted to save that girl, you KNOW that Mr. Hombre is a pedophile."

"Dude, the special ED teacher?" E-Chan asked. "You must have been... lucky to be his TA."

Emily grunted. "You can't punish me, I did nothing wrong. Gwin stood up for herself amongst a bunch of racists, she can't be punished, either."

Mr. Reyes crossed his arms. "But, Randi, you can definately take the punishment for fighting. As you have yet to ever be punished for anything..."

Randi stood up to look him in the eye. "If you could touch me, you dirty son-of-a-bitch, then I'd be scared. You know full well I can have your ass FRIED. You even dare try something on my friends there and the next thing you know, I'm serving you on the side of a greasy burger at Jack in the Box!"

"I am not going to punish ANY of you," Mr. Reyes replied smoothly. "I am hereby nominating you all to be the student coordinates of the formal dance on Friday. If it's a smashing success, then I won't tell your parents of your crimes OR put them on your record. Oh yes, and you DO have to go."

E-Chan sighed. "Friday I won't be in town. I have a trip planned with the Spanish Club to go to South America next week, and we leave Friday morning."

"...I forgot about that. Well, fine, you're off the hook. Girls, you'll be doing this together. You might want to become great friends by the end of the week!"

What Gwin didn't know, is that it would take less time than that for the girls to really bond. And, yes, Randi was right. At fourteen and a half minutes, they were walking out of there with confused faces.

"What kind of punishment is THAT?!" Emily asked.

Randi sighed. "I think he's trying to get at our 'antisocial' behavior, but the problem is..."

"I have no money, I couldn't afford a formal dress. I'm screwed." Gwin muttered.

"No, you aren't," Randi said with a smile. "And Emily, you're covered, too. I'll take care of everything. Dresses, food, and the works. Don't forget, I have money to spare, and I'm only going to one dance in my entire career, I might as well make it the best I can!"

Emily's eyebrow went up yet again. "I'm sure. You're a strange one."

"No more than anyone else. Let's make it a gamer theme then!!" Randi said loudly. "If I'm making it, I'm going to make it a... gaming cosplay formal!"

"...you have to be joking..." E-chan said quietly. "Mr. Reyes wouldn't go for that."

"IF things get out of hand, I'll have someone off his ass," she replied.

END CHAPTER 2 


End file.
